


Massage démoniaque

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: S'ennuyer en réunion titille les envies sexuelles du côté démoniaque d'Arthur.





	Massage démoniaque

**Author's Note:**

> Thème de la nuit de la FA : Chocolat, arme, caverne, masser et la citation : pour aller au bout du plaisir, il faut aimer plus que le plaisir.  
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

« Sweety ! »  
Francis se réveilla en sursaut, allongé sur une table, dans un endroit humide et faiblement éclairé. Quand sa vision se stabilisa, il tomba nez à nez avec un incube surexcité. Devil. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ?  
« Sweety, sweety, sweety ! »  
Ses fesses allaient prendre cher !  
« On n’était pas en réunion ?  
\- Si ! On était en réunion ! », hurla l’ange anglais.  
Surpris par l’écho, Francis repoussa Devil et se mit en position assise. À son grand désarroi, il constata que Devil les avait transportés sur une sorte de plage plongée dans la pénombre et ouverte sur l’océan.  
« C’est une caverne !, s’affola Angel.  
\- Avec une table de massage et des bougies parfumées, s’en étonna Francis.  
\- Tu t’endormais sur notre épaule. Je sentais que tu avais besoin d’un moment de détente, au bord de l’océan », minauda Devil en déployant ses charmes d’incube.  
Francis reposa la tête sur la table, dans un soupir de résignation. Détente… Devil voulait son cul, surtout. Ne jamais laisser un incube s’ennuyer… Francis aurait dû savoir que Devil ne supporterait pas d’écouter les propositions plus stupides les unes que les autres pour lutter contre le réchauffement climatique.  
« Ce n’est pas parce que tu as le feu aux fesses qu’il faut nous kidnapper », s’insurgea Angel.  
Les deux entités allaient se disputer pour cet acte inconsidéré. Angel ne supportait pas l’imprévu. Au bout d’un moment, Devil sortirait tout son arsenal. Et ils passeraient à la casserole.  
Francis jeta un œil prudent vers eux.  
Devil utilisait déjà l’une de ses meilleures armes sur Angel. Il l’embrassait jusqu’à plus soif et lui chuchotait des mots coquins.  
Francis sentit que la présence érotique de l’incube ne le laissait pas indifférent. Une part de lui possédait ce genre de pouvoir et était irrémédiablement attirée par Devil et ses capacités. Francis ne dirait jamais non aux attentions sexuelles de Devil. C’était juste trop bon physiquement parlant.  
« Tes épaules sont vraiment tendues, Sweety », susurra Devil en passant ses mains à cet endroit-là.  
La chaleur aphrodisiaque de sa peau s’immisçait dans son corps à travers sa chemise.  
« Tu serais plus à l’aise, complètement nu », lui sourit Devil en lui enlevant ses vêtements d’un claquement de doigts.  
Son souffle se faisait déjà court, alors que son sexe s’érigeait lentement. Francis était persuadé que Devil pouvait contrôler le degré de son excitation. Sa température corporelle devenait de plus en plus torride sous ses attouchements.  
Le toucher frais et délicat de l’ange le fit sursauter, après tous ses attouchements démoniaques.  
« Détends-toi, Sweetie. Tu es entre de bonnes et mauvaises mains. Un peu de chocolat, Angie ? »  
Avec un sourire mutin, Devil lui présenta le bout de son doigt recouvert de la précieuse substance. Angel engloutit l’appendice et le suça d’une manière diablement innocente.  
« Les anges auront ma mort sur la conscience », se plaint Devil.  
Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire. Devil s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Angel termina de lécher son doigt et s’exclama :  
« Il y a quoi dans ton chocolat ? J’ai chaud tout à coup.  
\- Secret de démon. »  
Devil s’empara de la bouche d’Angel. Francis pouvait voir sa langue s’immiscer entre les lèvres de l’ange, les flatter et les mordiller. Son corps s’arqua de désir et d’impatience. Il souhaitait retrouver les mains et la bouche du démon sur son corps. La tension des derniers jours de réunion internationale s’envolait complètement, quand Devil sublimait ainsi ses pulsions sexuelles.  
Angel s’agrippa à la table de massage, juste avant que Devil le délaisse.  
« Bientôt, Angie. Je me fais un Francis à mon goût, avant. »  
Devil se mit à l’enduire de chocolat avec l’aide d’Angel. Francis frissonnait sous leurs caresses combinées. Il ne savait même pas si la substance possédait des effets érotiques ou si les mains de Devil terminaient leur œuvre.  
Son érection se dressait vers le ciel, alors que les deux entités le faisaient languir en goûtant à sa peau enduite de cette gourmandise liquide. Angel provoquait un froid et une douceur surprenants, tandis que Devil attisait ses ardeurs. L’incube suçotait sa peau, la léchait de manière ostensible et produisait des ronronnements de contentement. Angel semblait de plus en plus échauffé par la préparation chocolatée de Devil. Son corps se tendait sous leurs attouchements, réclamant plus que de simples caresses et massages.  
Par curiosité, Francis voulut goûter au chocolat. Devil ricana, quand Francis porta un doigt à sa bouche. Francis se cambra et écarta les jambes instinctivement, alors que son besoin de sexe se faisait plus pressant. Pris d’une pulsion, Francis se releva et se porta vers Devil. L’incube l’accueillit dans ses bras, se jeta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et cajola délicieusement sa langue.  
Francis était complètement à sa merci. Il gémissait contre sa bouche et se délectait de son muscle lingual qui imposait ses tours de magie. Il allait à la rencontre de ses mains brûlantes sur son corps, alors qu’il le laissait s’installer entre ses cuisses.  
« Ah ! Sweetie ! Enfin ! »  
Francis rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit fortement, sous la pénétration vive. Devil l’avait fait sien, si facilement, et se déhanchait déjà en lui. L’incube avait encore usé de son tour pour le rendre complètement réceptif à son sexe imposant. Ivre de plaisir, Francis se pâmait sous ses coups de reins puissants et se languissait de chaque toucher prostatique. Son esprit était complètement déconnecté par l’ascension vers une jouissance explosive.  
« Devil, râla Angel, excité sur le bord de la table.  
\- Ton tour viendra, Angie », promit Devil avec un sourire malicieux.  
L’incube n’en avait pas terminé avec eux. Ce premier orgasme libérateur n’était qu’une mise en bouche pour le démon avide de sexe et de sensations fortes.


End file.
